


The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

by ErinPtah



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPtah/pseuds/ErinPtah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble (100 words). Cecil, Carlos, and karaoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

At least once every few weeks, Cecil drags a reluctant Carlos down to Marcia Riggs' Breakfast Buffet and Karaoke Bar.

There's nothing wrong with the food. The staff is perfectly nice. And it isn't that Carlos doesn't like to hear his boyfriend sing – Cecil has a beautiful voice, no matter what it's being used for. Under other circumstances, he could listen to it all day.

But it does get embarrassing, the way Cecil makes up his own lyrics so that every song becomes an ode to "science" or "smart people who know everything in the world, probably" or "perfect hair."


End file.
